Navidad Inesperada
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Sakura esta atrapada en la ciudad de Hong Kong el 24 de diciembre... prometio estar en Tomoeda ese día... ¿quien la llevara a su destino? "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


**Hola gente! espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo... no le crean a los Mayas! por cierto vengo a dejarles este pequeño One-shot**

******Disclaimer: **_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

* * *

Navidad Inesperada

**POV Sakura**

***Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong***

En las fechas navideñas es sabido que la cantidad de pasajeros aumenta y una persona prevería cualquier inconveniente si va a viajar en esas fechas. El aeropuerto estaba decorado muy exquisitamente de acuerdo a la fecha, había adornos por doquier y un gran árbol de navidad en el centro, familias enteras se reunían y otras se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos pero para una persona en especial eso era lo de menos…

¡Maldición! ¡Voy tarde! Mis tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo junto con todo mi equipaje de mano, a buena hora se me había ocurrido ir a esa bendita tienda… pero ¡esos zapatos estaban de muerte! Y termine comprándolos… y aquí me tienen corriendo como una loca en el aeropuerto para alcanzar mi vuelo… Llegue a la terminal rumbo a Tokio y ¿Quién se lo imaginaba? Esas benditas máquinas detectoras de metales… Comencé a quitarme todo mientras esperaba que avanzara la creciente fila, mientras me quitaba mi reloj de mano me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ¡3:35 pm! Mi vuelo salía a las 3:45 pm y yo aun estaba aquí, comencé a inquietarme, se suponía que tenía que estar en Tokio el día anterior pero siendo las Fechas Navideñas tuve ciertas complicaciones y perdí mi vuelo, afortunadamente y gracias a Kami que se apiado de mis descuidos conseguí un puesto en clase turista, pero esto era mejor que nada, le había prometido a mi hermano pequeño estar allí para navidad y llevarle muchos juguetes… pero ¡demonios! Como puedo ser tan descuidada… Touya seguro lloraría y mis padres no estarían contentos, desde que me mude a Hong Kong por mi trabajo no he parado en casa desde hace más de un año, era un trabajo agotador pero me encantaba, aunque tuve que irme lejos de mi familia y llegar a un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie, no fue muy lindo que digamos, pero logre conocer a mucha gente interesante…

***Pasajeros del vuelo 037 con destino a Tokio-Japón se les hace la última llamada para abordar por la puerta 6* **

¡Ese era mi vuelo!... La fila no avanzaba, Dios, que lentitud, así que decidí usar un arma que no fallaría.

-Disculpe… por favor, me podría ceder su lugar-las lágrimas falsas bajaron de mis ojos-Mis padres acabaron de fallecer y no puedo perder mi vuelo-puse la cara más triste y tierna que encontré al dirigirme a unos ejecutivos que estaban por delante de mí-por favor, se los agradecería mu-cho- busque un pañuelo en mi bolso y limpie mis lágrimas que estropeaban el maquillaje, los mire con cara de cachorro triste- Por supuesto, debe ser terrible perder a tu familia en estas fechas-Pase por alto el hecho de que me miraran de forma lasciva pero era la ropa con la que había escogido salir, una blusa negra manga larga sencilla, una falda negra corta nada fuera del otro mundo! Ni siquiera me veía vulgar, unas botas corte alto y un sobretodo rojo con un cinturón a juego, mi bolso de Dior negro con detalle en rojo, en mi opinión a pesar del frío de la época, mi atuendo era maravilloso pero bueno hombres son hombres…

-Muchas gracias-dije y para mi suerte la persona que estaba por delante de ellos ya había cruzado ese estúpido detector de metales y ahora era mi turno, deje mi bolso y zapatos en la máquina de rayos X y pase tranquilamente para luego correr como si me persiguiera el diablo… Mi mala suerte hacia de las suyas, el detector empezó a sonar como si estuviese poseído y pues los guardias me detuvieron para revisarme, que recordara no llevaba nada de metal puesto, así que tuvieron que usar el detector manual y solo sonó cuando llegaron a mi abdomen y ¡Bingo! Recordé que hace unos pocos días, estando fuera de mis cabales me había hecho un piercing en el ombligo y como no estaba acostumbrada se me había olvidado por completo que lo llevaba puesto, como pude me lo quite y me dejaron pasar, en una pared el reloj marcaba las 3:42 pm y fue entonces cuando comencé a correr, tropezaba con las demás personas y pedía perdón algunas veces en japonés y otras en mandarín… llegue cansada a la puerta de embarque pero demasiado tarde a lo lejos vi como por las ventana despegaba el último vuelo con destino a Japón, la cartelera que marcaba los vuelos que llegaban, salían y que estaban embarcando marcó el vuelo 037 como despego a las 3:45 pm.

Nunca un avión era puntual, nunca un avión salía a la hora, ¿por qué esta vez fue diferente? Por Kami, ¡le falle a Touya de nuevo!

Me senté en una silla que estaba vacía y enterré mi cara entre mis manos de la desesperación, las lágrimas que en un principio fueron falsas ahora eran verdaderas… Touya lloraría otra vez, le había prometido que estaría ahí para él y no había podido cumplirle, me sentía tan mal, a mis 24 años era exitosa en mi carrera de periodista, actualmente trabajaba para una importante revista, asistía a eventos de todo tipo! Aunque principalmente me encantaba fotografiar las expresiones de las personas y lugares exóticos pero ahora eso no importaba rompería las ilusiones de mi hermano pequeño, Touya era un amor, estuve con él cuando nació a sus seis años me separe de él por mi trabajo, mis padres no querías que yo me fuese tan lejos, pero esa era una muy buena oportunidad, escuche como unas voces parecían reírse de mí, levante la vista y me encontré con los empresarios que haces unos minutos atrás les había pedido el puesto, mi cara llorosa hizo acercarse a uno de ellos:

-Veo que te ha dejado el vuelo… ¿estás bien?-por su acento pude notar que era ingles aunque hablaba también el mandarín que bien cualquier otra persona podría no saberlo siquiera, aunque también ayudaba el hecho de que sus rasgos lo delatasen, sus ojos azules cual zafiro y su cabello de un extraño color que lo hacía ver azul, su pálida piel, y ese aire aristocrático que lo rodeaba, no debía medir más de 1.85 m eso me sacaba por lo menos 15 cm de diferencia para mí que media 1.70 m.

-Si… o eso creo… realmente no sirvió de nada todo lo que hice-suspire cansinamente, limpie el rastro de lagrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y lo mire fijamente- disculpa ¿Por qué no has ido a embarcar?

-Porque todos los vuelos han sido cancelados-sonrió de una forma tan relajada que me dio envidia…esperen, el dijo… ¿todos los vuelos? ¿Cancelados?

-¡¿Por qué?-pregunte y me levante del asiento por la sorpresa y más de la mitad de las personas que estaban en ese lugar voltearon a mirarme y no pude evitar sonrojarme- lo siento, estoy un poco susceptible.

-Me doy cuenta, hace unos momentos se desato una tormenta de nieve, no me sorprendería si el avión al que ibas a abordar regresara.

-¿En serio? Soy tan despistada…

-Eso te hace ver linda créeme, me presento soy Eriol Hiragizawa, presidente de la Corporación HW.

-¡Woah! No pensé que conocería a una persona de su nivel.

-Si bueno te veías perdida. Así que quise venir a preguntar, ya que en la fila ibas tan apurada…

-Oh lo siento mucho, después de todo no sirvió de mucho, por cierto soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Eres Japonesa?

-Sí, iba a ver a mi hermano pequeño… le prometí que estaría ahí para él y no he podido-nuevas lagrimas se asomaron a mis ojos pero no las deje salir.

-Es una lástima, bueno debo irme, no quiero pasar la noche de navidad aquí en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh rayos!

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No… si, es decir… yo me tome unas vacaciones y rente mi Pent-house hace una semana y el hotel donde me estaba quedando mientras terminaba mis cosas en el trabajo está lleno y no creo que vaya a conseguir un hotel a estas alturas, y si es como usted dice, con esta tormenta mucho menos.

-Vaya, eso es mala suerte.

-Ni que lo digas, iré a hacer un par de llamadas. ¡Kami me odias! ¿Qué te hice para que me castigues así?

-Si me permites opinar, creo que le has roto el corazón a más de varios hombres.

-No lo creo, solo he salido con uno solo y al final termino conmigo.

-Bueno de verdad eres muy despistada, mis compañeros solo te dejaron pasar adelante fue porque eres hermosa, de otra forma no lo hubieses conseguido…

-Vaya, gracias-me sonroje- no me lo dicen muy frecuente que digamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he dedicado a mi trabajo como periodista y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¡Lo sabia! Tú eres Kinomoto, de la revista "One" que pertenece a la Corporación Li.

-Ammm si, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Tengo negocios con la Familia Li, así que recibo su revista mensualmente, y sus reportajes son asombrosos, aunque solo se trate de un edificio.

-Bueno gracias, eso me halaga.

-Pero, creo que sé porque es que te conozco a la perfección.

-¿?... ¿Disculpe?

-Xiaolang Li es mi mejor amigo y pues me ha comentado mucho acerca de su trabajo y cuando quise pedirle que la transfiriera a mi Filial en Inglaterra, se negó rotundamente.

-Habla del Señor Shaoran ¿verdad?

-Sí, ese sería su nombre en japonés ¿Verdad?.

-Sí. Nunca he conocido al señor Shaoran en persona, pero me alegra que sepa de mi trabajo-no sé qué fue lo gracioso que dije, pero el joven Eriol comenzó a reírse como si hubiese escuchado algo gracioso.

-¿Dije algo que lo divirtiera?

-Realmente no, pero es que me he imaginado la cara de Shaoran cuando se entere que no le prestas atención.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Sí, eres muy graciosa, ven sígueme, tienes alojamiento asegurado, ve a hacer tus llamadas mientras yo arreglo ciertas cosas

-Espere, yo no le pedí que…

-No te preocupes, estarás bien, confía en mí.

El joven Eriol dio me dio vuelta y me dejo con la palabra en la boca, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas tan extrañas a mi? Un desconocido se me acerca y me ofrece alojamiento… no debería ir, lo más probable es que sea una trampa, pero es de una reconocida empresa así… por alguna razón, un sentimiento de confianza se formaba… ¡Basta! Debería llamar a mis padres y darles la mala noticia, busque mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso y marque el número de la casa de mis padres… este mes me saldría costosa mi cuenta de teléfono

-_¿Si?-_mamá contesto a eso del 5 tono…

-Mamá soy Sakura… hubo un pequeño percance.

-_¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegarás a tiempo?_

-Ese es el problema, perdí el vuelo y hay tormenta de nieve, no podre viajar, y no tengo donde alojarme…

-_¡Sakura! ¿No te dijimos que tenías que estar en el aeropuerto mínimo una hora antes?_

_-_Lo sé, pero…

-_Pero nada Sakura, ¿tienes idea de lo triste que estará Touya porque su hermana no vendrá a pesar de que prometió estar en navidad?_

_-_Mamá no fue mi culpa.

-_Si hubieses alcanzado el vuelo quizás estarías en camino a Japón._

-Claro mamá, también te amo, saludos a papá, ¿puedes pasarme a Touya?

-_No sé qué hacer contigo Sakura, ¿por qué tuviste que irte tan lejos? No podías… escoger… un lugar… más cerca_-ahí vamos, se ha puesto a llorar y yo comienzo a arrepentirme- Mamá por favor no llores haré todo lo posible por estar en año nuevo, después de todo estoy de vacaciones.

-_Siempre dices eso_-a lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Touya pidiendo algo- _Sakura hablaras con Touya, no lo hagas llorar, ha estado muy ilusionado con tu llegada-_escuche como mi madre pasaba el teléfono a las pequeñas manos de mi hermano y me dieron ganas de estar junto con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

_-Nee-san, Nee-san ¿Ya vienes? __¡¿__Estarás__ aquí pronto?!_

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeño, ahora mismo estoy en el avión con muchos juguetes

_-¿Nee-san en el avión permiten llamadas?-_sonreí, a veces era capaz de descubrir mis mentiras…-No por supuesto que no-me reí-_entonces nee-san no está en el avión_-sentí como su voz se ponía llorosa-Pero sabes algo Touya-kun… porque soy tu hermana, tengo un permiso especial soy la única que puede hablar por teléfono en un avión.

-_¡Increíble! Nee-san es genial… Mamá, nee-san es la única que puede hablar en un avión_-los gritos de Touya me aturdían un poco, y entonces escuche como mi madre le arrebataba el teléfono a mi hermano menor y me decía enojada.

-_Sakura, deja de decirle esas cosas a tu hermano si no son ciertas, no quiero verlo llorar cuando vea que no vas a llegar._

-Lo hare mamá, se lo prometí, de alguna forma lo conseguiré- una idea se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

-_Adiós Sakura… reflexiona acerca de tus prioridades, tu padre te envía besos y quiere que te cuides- _y colgó… siempre es un placer hablar con mi madre, ahora solo tengo que pedir un favor.

Busque con la mirada a cierto ingles que había conocido, no lo veía, bueno era una ilusa si creí que el de verdad me ofrecería ayuda y aun mas si creyera que de verdad se quedo a esperarme… Dios, le mentí a Touya y peor aún le dije que estaría allá aunque no fuese cierto. Como no encontré a Eriol, fui en busca de un taxi para lanzarme a la búsqueda de un lugar donde alojarme... De repente sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me hacia voltearme.

-Sakura, pensé que te había dicho que te tenía un lugar donde quedarte.

-Yo… lo siento… pero lo acabo de conocer, y ahora mismo solo necesito un avión o un helicóptero que me lleve a mi casa, no puedo defraudar a mi hermano.

-Bueno también tengo la solución, pero necesito que vengas, puede que llegues algo tarde a Tokio pero te servirá- y de la nada me jalo del brazo y me hizo correr, afuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba una limosina negra a la cual me hizo introducir con empujones suaves apresurándome, y en todo ese tiempo no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro… yo por mi parte me sentía que iban a secuestrarme y lo estaba permitiendo…

-¡Por fin Eriol! Pensé que tardarías horas, ¿para qué me has llamado?-hablo un hombre que no pasaba de los 30, su cabello castaño revuelto lo hacía ver sexy, su ropa estilizada de marca, se notaba que era alto, quizás del mismo tamaño que Eriol o más… su voz era ronca y a la vez seductora… de tez morena… me intrigaba el color de sus ojos, pero los tenia cerrados, como si hubiese estado durmiendo…

-Oh Shaoran, me debes una y muy grande-momento… el dijo ¿Shaoran? ¿Esta limosina era del dueño de la empresa más grande de China? ¿El era mi jefe? ¡Woah! Si que era guapo… abrió sus ojos y arrugo su ceño para contestarle

-No te debo nada, habla ya o bájate- en todo ese tiempo me quede hipnotizada con el color de sus ojos. Un exquisito tono ámbar. Solo segundos después noto mi presencia y un tenue sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, haciéndolo ver adorable…

-Señorita Kinomoto…

-Ehhhhh… un placer Señor Li. Me da gusto por fin conocerlo.

-¿Conocerme? ¿No se acuerda de mí?

-Ammm si me disculpa pero debo decir que no-su semblante cambio a uno confundido y segundos después a molesto, por otra parte el joven Eriol que había estado silencioso hasta ahora comenzó a reírse de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando hablamos dentro del aeropuerto… y no pude evitar decir:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte al mismo tiempo que el Señor Li.

-Lo ven son el uno para el otro, me debes una apuesta Shaoran, y un favor.

-Por supuesto que no te debo nada…

-Sí, sí, sí, ahora, Sakura necesita un favor, originalmente era que la dejaras dormir en la mansión Li pero ahora necesita transporte- Un momento, el le acababa de decir eso a mi jefe, quien si pudiera me despediría por ese atrevimiento… ya me veía desempleada…

-Joven Eriol… ¿Qué se supone que está diciendo?

-Te dije que tenía todo resuelto y estoy seguro que Shaoran no te lo negará verdad.

El señor Li me miro con una cara que no supe descifrar y luego miro al joven Eriol y si las miradas matasen él estaría muerto, suspiro cansinamente…

-¿A dónde necesitan que la lleven Señorita Kinomoto?

-¿Eh? De verdad ¿haría eso por mí? Muchísimas gracias Señor Li, se lo pagare de algún modo…

-Por favor dime Xiaolang, el Señor Li es mi padre.

-Oh con todo respeto pero prefiero Shaoran, es más lindo de esa forma-su cara se torno de un color rojo tenue y me dieron ganas de besarlo… ¿pero qué se supone que estoy diciendo? Es mi jefe.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras si yo puedo llamarte por su nombre.

-Ammm… claro, si así lo prefiere entonces estará bien.

-Disculpen que me meta par de tortolos pero ¿Sakura que no tenias prisa?

-Oh cierto, Por favor Shaoran te lo ruego, ¿podrías llevarme a Tokio? Perdí mi vuelo y le prometí a mi hermano pequeño estar ahí para navidad… no quiero defraudarlo, hace un año que no veo a mi familia y soy muy allegada a ellos… no pude estar en el cumpleaños de mi hermano y si de alguna forma logra llevarme hasta allá juro que le pagaré con mi vida lo que quede de ella- Hable tan rápido que creo que no me entendió… no sé cómo pero tenía que estar en Tokio para antes de las doce… y si por un milagro me iba a ahora llegaría a casa.

-Sé que es difícil lo que le pido… pero si de alguna manera usted pudiera llevarme hasta Japón yo se lo agradecería muchísimo.

-¿A qué hora necesita estar en Tokio?-pregunto con un tono tan serio, pero a mí me pareció como si lo hubiese dicho un mismísimo ángel, y no es porque lo pareciera sino porque estaría en casa en navidad.

-Yo debería estar allá para antes de las 12.

-Muy bien… Eriol puedes irte…

-¿Qué? Pensé que me llevarías…

-¿Estás loco? Si te llevo a casa de Daidouji Sakura no podrá llegar a tiempo.

-Bien… me iré pero me debes una y bien grande.

-Disculpe, joven Eriol, pero ¿se refiere a Tomoyo Daidouji?

-Sí, es ella, ¿la conoces?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga… Ella está en Japón, mejor dicho en mi casa.

-¿Qué? Pero si ella me dijo que estaría aquí en navidad

-Ella nunca pasa navidad lejos de mí… Así que si no es mucha molestia y el Joven Shaoran nos lleva pueden quedarse a pasar navidad conmigo y mi familia.

-Lo ves… al final me llevarás con Tomoyo… y serás capaz de pasar una navidad con Sakura… ¿no crees que soy lo máximo?

-Lo que eres es un dolor de cabeza, te llevo solo porque Sakura me lo ha pedido…-Por ese comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme… Shaoran me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar pero me dejo sin aliento… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… quizás no fue buena idea llevar este atuendo.

El joven Shaoran tomo su teléfono y marco un número, le contestaron de inmediato.

-Wei, soy Shaoran, necesito que prepares el Jet privado necesito ir a Tokio de forma urgente-Un ¡Jet privado! ¿Es en serio? ¡Woah!

-_¿El joven Shaoran lleva compañía?_

-Por supuesto, irá Eriol y la Señorita Kinomoto, llegaré dentro de 30 minutos, que todo esté listo, despegaremos inmediatamente-Colgó la llamada y fijo su vista en algún punto perdido de la ventana de la limosina, el joven Eriol se durmió enseguida y yo pues, estaba un tanto apenada, había hecho que mi jefe me llevara a casa… y ¿quién diría que me encontraría a una persona que conociera a Tomoyo?

Como no tenía nada que hacer… jugueteé con mi teléfono un poco, pero luego perdí el interés… un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente: *_¿Conocerme? ¿No se acuerda de mí?*_ el joven Shaoran me había dicho eso… pero que yo recuerde no lo había visto en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en este momento… pero había algo en sus ojos que se me hacían familiares. Como periodista tengo buena memoria, y nunca olvidaría unos ojos así… De repente una imagen cruzo por mi cabeza… Unos ojos escondidos bajo un antifaz en una fiesta haces un par de semanas…

Tomoyo me había obligado a ir a una fiesta de la corporación HW la cual era de antifaces, según ella la había invitado un importante empresario que allí trabajaba, recordaba haber estado aburrida más de la mitad de la fiesta, hasta que sin querer tropecé con esos ojos ámbares… charlamos toda la noche.

_**Flash-back**_

Iba caminando sin saber a dónde iba, una copa de champagne reposaba en mi mano, Tomoyo se había perdido de vista hace horas, dejándome a mi suerte, mi vestido ondeaba con cada paso que daba… ya no aguantaba más, rebusque dentro de mi pequeño bolso de mano mi celular dejarle un mensaje a Tomoyo diciéndole que me iría, mientras escribía el mensaje choque contra una persona derramando sin querer mi bebida encima del costoso traje de la persona que se encontraba delate de mí.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención… yo… de verdad lo siento-puse mi cara de arrepentida y de verdad lo estaba.

-Mejor fíjese por dónde camina…-mire hacia arriba ya que la persona era muy alta y yo aun con tacones no le llegaba sino por debajo del hombro… al mirar su rostro que estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro con detalles en dorado y rojo, lo poco que se veía del rostro era una quijada muy varonil, a la distancia en que nos encontrábamos pude ver que no hacía mucho de había afeitado la barba, su nariz recta y perfilada, como si fuese un modelo sacado de una revista, su cabello castaño reflejaba la luz de las lámparas haciéndolo ver muy brillante y sedoso, pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos de un extraño color… ámbar diría yo… me quede prendada de su mirada y no reaccione hasta que me hablo.

-¿Ve algo que le guste?-dijo arrogantemente.

-Pues la verdad es que no, no tiene nada de interesante y su actitud es menos grata-iba a seguir con mi camino cuando una mano me jalo del brazo y me acerco a su dueño quien desprendía un maravilloso olor que me dejo aturdida por unos segundos.

-Es una pena que no me encuentre interesante, porque yo sí que encontrado algo que me guste esta noche.

-¿A sí?-levante mi ceja haciendo mi mirada sarcástica- ¿Qué es lo que le ha gustado que tiene que tenerme tan cerca?

-Sus ojos verdes… nunca había visto a una persona con ese color de ojos… parecen dos esmeraldas brillando a la espera de ser descubierta bajo ese delicado antifaz.

-Vaya… seguro se lo dice a todas las mujeres que se le cruzan en su camino, pero gracias.

-Puedo seguir, respecto a su comentario, no soy de los que hacen cumplido sin ser ciertos… Olvidemos como empezamos y salgamos al balcón a tomar algo de aire…-esa mirada, esa voz y sobre todo su olor me mareaban o mis neuronas no funcionaban como debían… acepte la invitación y nos dirigimos al lugar… hacia una noche espectacular… las estrellas y la luna llena brillaban de forma asombrosa… sonreí, adoraba el cielo nocturno.

-Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes preciosa-me dijo con una mirada seductora, y estaba segura que si seguía con él, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

-Muchas gracias, pero me gustaran mas tus halagos si me llamara por mi nombre.

-Bien… eso puede solucionarse… ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto… trabajo en la revista "One"

-¿Trabajas en la empresa Li?

-Si… realmente me gusta…

-Que coincidencia, yo también.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué departamento?

-Trabajo en el departamento de la gerencia.

-¡Woah! ¿Ahora me dices tu nombre? No es justo que tú sepas el mío y yo no sepa el tuyo

-Te lo diré si me dejas llevarte a tu casa esta noche-me reí… vaya hace tanto tiempo que no coqueteaba con alguien-puede que quizás acepte la oferta-le sonreí coquetamente, no sé porque… pero a pesar de llevar solo minutos de conocerlo, sentía que podía ir más lejos que unas simples palabras.

-Tratare de convencerte toda la noche si es necesario-Ambos miramos hacia el cielo en un silencio cómodo, mi teléfono que estaba en mi mano vibro y vi que tenía un mensaje de Tomoyo que decía:

"_Sakura deseo irme ahora, estoy buscándote, ¿donde estas? Lamento haberte dejado sola._

_Atte. Tomoyo Daidouji"_

Así que le respondí:

"_Estoy en el balcón tomando un poco de aire fresco, ven a buscarme, no te preocupes, ¡he conocido a alguien!_

_Con amor, Sakura"_

-¿Soy tan aburrido que te distraes mandando mensajes?-me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Por supuesto que no, he venido con una amiga y pues quería saber en dónde me…-no pude saber porque sus labios tomaron los míos de una forma algo salvaje, tomándome por sorpresa, sus labios se movían insistentemente sobre los míos y su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar… y se lo concedí, el beso paso a ser algo lento, su lengua y la mía batallaban para ver quien tenía el control en esa danza tan alucinante, en algún momento cerramos los ojos, solo dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos, el beso subía de intensidad… mis manos fueron a parar a su cabeza desordenando su perfecto cabello que al tacto era muy suave, las manos del hombre que me estaba robando el aliento se posaron en mi cintura y acariciaban mi espalda, nos separamos por falta de aire, ese beso había causado sensaciones en mi que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, jadeando nos observamos y pudimos haber continuado si Tomoyo no hubiese llegado.

-Sakura, ¡ahí estas!-me tomo de la mano y me apresuro a marcharme, pero antes- No me has dicho tu nombre…

- Me llamo Xiaolang Li/**Se acerca el final de la noche, así que damas y caballeros por favor vallan a la pista por el ultimo baile**-no pude escuchar su nombre porque el encargado de animar la fiesta había anunciado el ultimo baile…

Luego de eso Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos en su coche y no supe del misterioso hombre… hasta ahora

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

¡Oh mi Dios! Me había besado con mi jefe en aquella fiesta… y encima días después me encontraba fantaseando con volver a verlo y terminar lo que empezamos, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder… bueno al menos sabia que debía guardar las distancias mientras el viaje durara, pedir disculpa por aquel traje…

-Parece que has recordado algo peculiar-La voz de Shaoran me sobresalto… el me había estado observando quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Si… un poco la verdad…-baje mi mirada, no era capaz de mirar al hombre al cual le había derramado mi bebida y encima le pedía que me llevara hasta mi casa en Japón

-Nunca te dije mi nombre en aquella fiesta…

-Si lo dijiste, pero no te escuche.

-Es una pena… si no hace mucho que hubiésemos tenido una cita-me sonroje.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, pero tú y yo podemos hablar de esto más tarde, hemos llegado a la mansión principal-lo dijo indiferente, la limosina se detuvo y Eriol se despertó bostezando…

-Vaya que rápido, hacia días que no dormía tan bien.

Bajamos del auto y ante mi tenía una casa demasiado grande para unas cuantas personas, en cabrían por lo menos la mitad de china…

-¡Woah! Que casa tan grande… ha de ser divertido vivir aquí.

-No te confíes-me dijo Eriol-Andando, vayamos a la pista…

-¿Pista?

-Claro ¿donde piensas que esta el Jet de mi familia?

-Pues es sorprendente, jamás había estado en una casa así… de hecho ahora no querría que vieras mi hogar.

-No te preocupes Sakura, ahora ¡vamos! Llegaremos a eso de las 11:00 pm como sigamos retardándonos.

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos, tomando caminos en diferentes direcciones, estaba segura que si me dejasen sola me perdería… esto parecía una ciudad dentro de Hong Kong, hasta que llegamos a un espacio abierto… en donde se encontraban un Jet que me imagino era donde iríamos y un helicóptero… ¿En dónde me había ido a meter? No lo supe sino hasta ahora… desde hoy trabajaría fiel y eficientemente, después de todo Shaoran estaba haciendo esto por mí… aunque fue idea del Joven Eriol…

Los empleados tomaron mi pequeña maleta y mi bolso y lo subieron de inmediato al jet, el cual estaba listo para despegar apenas cerrarán la puerta, me quede impresionada con las riquezas de la familia Li, es decir, sabía que eran poderosos pero no tanto...

-Shaoran… yo siento que tengas que hacer todo esto por mí, de verdad trabajare muy duro para hacer más famosa tu corporación.

-*Risas* ¿Te has escuchado? Vamos sube… llegaras tarde y harás llorar a tu hermano.

-De verdad muchas gracias.

Subimos al jet y si me había impresionado por las cosas de afuera, por dentro el jet me dejo sin aliento… así que intente sostenerme de algo pero como no lo encontré casi me caigo, uno brazos rápido y fuerte me sujetaron para que yo no me cayera…

-Gracias-voltee mi rostro y me di cuenta que el dueño de esos brazos era Shaoran.

-¿Te has impresionado?

-Bueno si. No todo los días estas en un Jet privado de una familia tan importante.

-Bueno, disfruta-mostro una sonrisa que no supe interpretar si era buena o mala, pero tuve que aceptar su invitación.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados en nuestro puesto de preferencia, Shaoran muy amablemente me dejo sentarme junto a la ventanilla del avión, una azafata nos pregunto si deseábamos algo de tomar, Shaoran pidió un whisky escocés y Eriol una copa de Martini y yo solo pedí una bebida sin alcohol porque sabía muy bien como me afectaría al llegar a tierra.

Como el viaje tardaría aproximadamente unas cuatro horas Eriol se decidió a dormir porque hace una semana que estaba trabajando en un proyecto. Por lo que solo quedamos Shaoran y yo despiertos, mire mi teléfono para ver la hora eran las 4:50 pm quizás podría llegar a tiempo, avergonzada por donde me encontraba desvié mi mirada y la fije en la ventana observando las nubes y el cielo de una tonalidad gris… la tormenta había sido pasajera… Shaoran conecto su laptop y empezó a trabajar en unos asunto que suponía eran de la compañía…

-Yo… de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-No es nada Sakura…

-Pero de verdad, es ¡mucho! Tardare toda mi vida en pagarte este enorme favor… y también te pagare lo de la tintorería…

-¿Tintorería? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya sabes… en la fiesta derrame mi bebida sobre ti, tampoco me disculpe adecuadamente aquella noche.

-¿Siempre te disculpas por todo? Pero tienes razón en algo… y es que esto que estoy haciendo no es gratis...

-Ehhh ya sabía que me costaría, si es muy costoso ¿podrías dejármelo a cuotas?

-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de dinero?

-¿Entonces de que hablas?

-Quiero que terminamos lo que empezamos esa noche.

-¿Disculpe? Creo que lo estoy malinterpretando, pero ¿tú me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo?

-Yo no lo pondría con esas palabras…

-Lo siento. Pero esto es un favor muy importante para mí, pero yo no pienso acostarme contigo para pagarte esto, si quieres puedes cóbrame una cantidad exagerada, no importa, te lo pagare, pero por favor no vuelva a sugerir eso si se dirige a mí.

-Lo siento, No quise que lo interpretaras de esa forma.

-Por favor, no me hable a menos que sea para decirme cuanto le debo por este viaje.

No le dirigí la palabra en lo que quedo del viaje, estaba molesta, él por su parte me hizo el favor de no hablarme… pero se veía consternado, luego de un tiempo me calme, quizás no se hubiese referido precisamente a eso…

Llegamos al Aeropuerto de Narita a eso de 9:20 pm, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes para poder aterrizar porque después de todo debíamos tener un permiso del consulado pero aun así Shaoran usando su influencia pudo hacer que nos dejaran aterrizar… Gracias al cielo tenía una reservación de un porsche que era mi auto preferido.

Como Shaoran ni Eriol conocían la ciudad yo me convertí en su guía a través de las calles hasta llegar al lugar en donde tenían a mi bebe.

Cuando todos estuvimos en el auto, me dirigí a una de las calles para salir de la ciudad… mi casa quedaba en las afueras de Tokio, en un pequeño poblado llamado Tomoeda, Eriol parecía un pequeño niño preguntando por cualquier cosa que veía, aunque estaba aprendiendo el japonés aun le era algo difícil comprender todo lo que estaba escrito en los avisos, Shaoran por su parte fijo su vista en las calles que dejábamos atrás sin decir una palabra. En un semáforo en rojo tome mi celular para hacer una llamada.

_-¿Si? Buenas noches._

Arrancamos a penas el semáforo se puso en verde

-Mamá, soy Sakura… ¿Touya aun está despierto?

_-¡Sakura! ¡Por Kami! Gracias al cielo, me dejaste preocupada, estas bien, ¿tienes donde alojarte?_

-Mamá, voy en camino a casa, por favor dile a Touya que siento mucho llegar tarde. ¿Tomoyo ya está ahí?

_-¿Cómo que estas en camino? ¿No me habías dicho que habías perdido el vuelo? Y si Tomoyo está aquí con los juguetes de Touya y tu ropa._

-Bien, dile que la amo por eso… ¿por cierto no te importa que lleve a dos personas conmigo?

_-¿Traerás a alguien? ¿Es tu novio?_

-Mama por favor, no empieces… es mi jefe y un amigo de él.

-_Bien, pondré tres puestos en la mesa, ¡estoy tan feliz! Espera a que le diga a Touya y a tu padre se pondrán felices de verte._

_-_Debo colgar… te amo.

-_Yo también cariño._

La llamada finalizo y yo estaba muy feliz, esta era una de las veces que me gustaba estar aquí, el viaje se hizo rápido por mis deseos de ver a mi familia… cuando íbamos llegando Shaoran hizo una pregunta:

-¿Eres tan cercana con tu familia?

-Sí, son muy lindos aunque a veces mi madre puede llegar a ser un poquito desquiciante pero la amo.

Luego de eso, no hubo más que silencio en el auto, al parecer Eriol encontraba muy divertido su teléfono y Shaoran y yo no teníamos nada más que decir, aunque de mi garganta pugnaba por salir un: "lo siento" pero quedaría para después. Llegamos a mi hermosa casa y estacione mi auto *rentado* pensé aunque algún día lo tendría. Todos bajamos, hacia un frio espantoso, nos pusimos en marcha para entrar.

-me disculpo, sé que no están acostumbrados a las casas pequeñas, pero espero que se sientan en casa-toque el timbre de mi hogar y no pasaron más de 5 segundo cuando la puerta estaba abierta y tenía a mi pequeño hermano menor colgado a mis brazos… lo abrace, hacia tanto que lo quería ver, lo había extrañado tanto… no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran…

-Nee-san… nee-san… viniste, pensé que no vendrías…-al parecer no era la única que estaba llorando.

-¿No te dije que vendría para navidad? Pequeño tonto.

-No soy tonto nee-san- y se bajo de mis brazos no sin antes jalarme un mechón de mi cabello.

-Touya…. Más te vale que corras…

-Sakura, hija… cuanto te extrañe…- mi madre se lanzo a mis brazos seguido de mi padre quien tenia lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Mi madre ya estaba llorando… los abrace… los había extraño mucho, me dieron ganas de quedarme en Japón de por vida. Nos separamos al escuchar un aclaración de garganta, después de todo estaba haciendo frío.

-Oh Lo siento mucho, por favor pasen, pasen, la cena está caliente…

Cuando estuvimos todos sentados en la sala calentándonos un poco con la chimenea… hice las presentaciones

-Mamá, papá ellos son: Eriol Hiragizawa-señale al peli azul- y es presidente de la corporación HW. Y Shaoran Li presidente encargado de la corporación Li y futuro heredero de la fortuna Li.

-Es un placer conocer al jefe de mi hija y a su amigo, Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, gracias por cuidar de mi despistada hija.

-Encantada de conocerlos soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ahora por favor deben estar hambrientos… por favor pasen todos a cenar…

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas y risas, Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban entre sí, Touya no dejaba de molestarme y mi madre de consentirme y regañarme y regañar a Shaoran por no dejarme venir más seguido, Shaoran asentía algo apenado, yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y padre que era de pocas palabras sonreía al ver el cuadro.

Después de que terminamos de comer, salimos al patio trasero en donde se podrían apreciar los fuegos artificiales cuando dieran las 12… Touya había invitado a unos amigos para ver los fuegos, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en su burbuja… ¡tendría que secuéstrala una noche para que me dijera todo acerca de Eriol! A pesar de eso se veía realmente feliz. Mis padres compartían ese momento intimo entre ellos… me encantaba la pareja que formaban… nunca me cansaría de observar el amor que se tenían al pasar los años. Por último quedamos Shaoran y yo…

-Shaoran, siento mucho todo lo que dije en el jet… creo que exagere un poco, quizás no te referías a eso en concreto y yo lo malinterprete.

-No te preocupes Sakura… yo no use las palabras adecuadas.

-Entonces… ¿cómo te pagare este enorme favor?

-Bueno dijiste que me pagarías con tu vida o lo que queda de ella.

-Sí, lo hare… no te preocupes.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo, te conviertas en mi novia y luego te cases conmigo…

-…¿? ¿Ah?-esa sin duda no me la esperaba.

-Créeme Sakura, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista y ni en el amor como concepto, pero aquella noche, con ese vestido blanco y tu antifaz, parecías un ángel, tus ojos verdes me hechizaron y aquel beso que compartimos… no pude dejar de pensar en ello todo este tiempo, quise buscarte pero siempre se presentaban reuniones en la empresa o en la familia… pero supongo que los milagros existen.

-Shaoran… tú… me estás diciendo…

-te amo… quiero que compartas el resto de tu vida conmigo… Hoy vi lo feliz que eras con tu familia… y me dio envidia el saber que no podía ser yo el que pusiera esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Te prometo hacerte muy feliz… así que dame una oportunidad-se acerco lentamente a mi… el frio invernal aumentaba pero yo no sentía frio… me sentía cálida con todas estas palabras dichas por él, a pesar de solo habernos visto dos veces… pienso que puedo ser muy feliz con él. Lentamente, nuestros labios se unieron… el choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo… mi manos subieron a su cabello como aquella vez… las manos de Shaoran encontraron mi cintura y me acercaron más a su cuerpo. Fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja se oían las explosiones y felicitaciones… pero no importaba… hasta que cayó un pequeño copo de nieve… en mi rostro y para mi sorpresa en el de él también… Nos miramos y sonreímos…

-Ahora me puedes decir tu nombre… me has llevado a mi casa-sonreí, realmente este hombre me gustaba.

-Será un placer… encantado de conocerte Sakura Kinomoto, Soy Shaoran Li… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

-Si…-volvió a besarme aunque fue más corto que el anterior- esta sin duda no era la navidad que esperaba.

-Bueno, espero que haya sido diferente.

-Claro que sí, no todos los días un ángel te dice que si cuando la invitas a salir-volvió a besarme…

Si definitivamente esta era una feliz navidad…

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado... a mi me encanto, un poco dulce al final, pero tenia que hacerlo... no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos anti amo no me dejen escribir.**

**merezco review?**

**Por cierto a quienes leen mis Historias de Una Tarde Dulce (skip Beat) o Red de Mentiras (SCC) les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! de hecho creo que este mes tampoco actualizare esas historias y se que querrán matarme por publicar este one-shot y no continuar las demás, pero tengo mis razones! solo espero que no me dejen de leer!**

**me gustan sus opiniones... así que Review?**

**si me dejan review todos sus deseos para esta navidad se harán realidad... y por supuesto impediré que los Mayas destruyan el mundo jajajaja bueno ya me extendí! espero que le haya gustado y feliz navidad**


End file.
